You Get What You Wish For
by 2HPCousins
Summary: What you wish is what you get, at least at this boarding school. FINALLY my story is COMPLETE! Enjoy! To satisfy both kinds of people it can either be a JV or a JL! PLEASE R and R!
1. Asuming

Disclaimer: The clever shows are not mine... I wish... haha. I only have the plot line. Yada yada yada. lol

"Hmm?" Josie Trent sighed as she awoke from a mid sleep. Corrine was tapping on her shoulder hastily. "Josie" "Josie… Wake up!" "We are going to be late for class!" Josie kneeled on her bed as she dug through her un-organized dresser drawers. "uhh.. This looks good… wait no.." "Urgh!" "I don't care if I have to drag you out in your pajamas!" Corrine exploded, pulling Josie out with her fully dressed ensemble, apparently Josie was to tired and Corrine was to preoccupied but they had not noticed how she could have gotten dressed in one second. "I am not going to be late for class!" Josie and Corrine finally came running down the halls passing questionable students and one very confused teacher. Professor Z was staring at them while they were gallivanting down the halls. "Umm... Corrine… Josie… Can you take a moment to meet me in my office?" The two girls turned around. "Sure... Professor Z" they said and headed for a chair. "Umm… Girls… well… Umm…." "Have ya'll been having a tough time getting up and going… the past couple of weeks?" "Well…" said Corrine. "Ms. Wee Willy weenky here won't wake up… and she keeps me up ALL night with that headakeing music!" Josie found her shoes really interesting right now, and answered. "Yeah about that…" "Yes … well… I can help but break it to you but it is already lunch time" Professor Z frowned. Corrine and Josie stared at each other. "It can't be" Corrine exclaimed. "We missed classes!" "That's it… my Valedictorian is down the tubes!" she grabbed her head and rubbed tensely. "Can we go now Z?" Josie asked as she stood up grabbing her back pack. "Yes… but If I know … well at least Corrine…. She would never be THIS late waking up" "Professor Z, I'm sorry but there is no scientific explanation for being late for class" Josie laughed and followed Corrine out of the classroom. But as they always forget… This is the school nicknamed "Black Whole High"

To Be Continued...


	2. Heartbraker

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are not mine… the only thing that is mine is the plot…. Blah Blah Blah lol same o thing

Josie and Corrine were frozen in their tracks in the lonely little hallway. "Ok… How did that happen?" Corrine bobbed her head; pretty much freaking out.

"Calm down, snap out of it!" Josie waved her hand in front of Corrine's stuck expression. Corrine pushed her hand away in annoyance.

"Oh my GOSH!" Corrine exploded. "Could it be any way possible if when we wish for something it could come true?"

"Well this **_is_** "Black Hole High"… the only school with a black hole in the science room" Josie laughed with a cold expression. They both thought in silence and Corrine finally spoke.

"It has to be… I wished for you to get dressed… and look at you! Do you remember getting dressed?"

"No…but…" Corrine cut Josie off. "And then… you wanted it to be lunch time… and it happened!"

"It has to be!" Corrine's face was stuck again but this time with a cheerful look.

"Well then." Josie answered. "Let's try it again!"

"Marshall?" Lucas called from down the hallway. Lucas tripped over his own foot and fell face down on the floor. He scrambled to get back up as Marshall rolled his eyes and turned to look at Lucas.

"What?" Marshall asked annoyed. Lucas leaned in to whisper. "I want to ask… well… this girl out… and…"

Marshall cut Lucas off mid sentence. "Does this certain girl also have red hair and is in love with oh… lets just say… the Captain of the football team?" Marshall grinned. Lucas pulled Marshall into the Science classroom by pulling his ear.

"GEEZ, Lucas… What's your problem, man?" Marshall asked; rubbing his ear with his fingers.

"Sorry.., but you know this school… somebody is going to end up listening!" Lucas said peering out from the door with his head poking out.

"OK" "The coast is clear" The boys stepped out of the classroom and non- chantilly walked down the halls.

"So..Marsh…" Lucas started, but noticed that he had probably turned down another hallway so he could not hear more about Lucas's personal life. Lucas put one step in the hallway where Josie and Corrine were standing. But he couldn't; something inside of him told him to hide behind a wall with open ears.

"Ok…in your mind, wish for something you want to happen" Josie told Corrine. The girls paused with there eyes closed.

"Ok" Josie said after a few moments as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Look whose coming!" Corrine exclaimed nudging Josie with her shoulder. Vaughn was walking down the hallway throwing the football as he whistled.

"Hey, Josie" he said as he stopped right in front of her staring blankly in her eyes. Josie was trying not to drool and answered with a very wanting expression.

"Hi… hey… I mean.. Hey… Vaughn!"

"So I was wondering… if you… well if you want to… go to the movies, tonight."

Josie didn't even have to think and answered in a second. "7ish?" Vaughn smiled and walked away.

"Oh My Gosh!" Josie exclaimed to Corrine. She pointed to herself. "That was my wish!"

Around the corner, Lucas stared with his mouth open, feelingas of that moment his heart was gently falling apart.


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are not mine (sadly), I just own the plot.

"She's taken Lucas, She's taken, She's taken" Lucas reminded himself as he lie on his bed waiting for Marshall to come in and give him a challenge in a video game to get his mind off things. But Marshall didn't come… it was an eerie feeling for Lucas… he never had his friend just forget about him before. "Something must be up" Lucas thought and walked down to the science room briskly. "Hey Lucas!" Marshall exclaimed as Lucas went through the busy room. Lucas sighed. "What's the matter today?" "Does everything have to be wrong EVERY day… I hate this school so bad sometimes… especially some people in it!" Lucas ran off down the hallway and from the distance from the science kids eyes looked like he was headed in to Principal Durst's office. "Is Lucas ok?" "He looks stressed" Josie asked Marshall. "Trust me he's More stressed than you think" he said as he looked at Josie and then back at Vaughn across the room. Corrine squinted her eyes. "Is he going to Principal Durst…on PURPOSE?" she exploded terribly confused. They ran down the hall after Lucas and overheard him talking to Principal Durst… "So my friend forgot about me… everybody is mixed up… people who should not be hanging out are hanging out…" Lucas poured out. She nodded as if she can not quite grasp a teenagers common day language. "So this is a bad thing, right?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Of course!" "So can you call my Dad… so I can switch schools?" "I mean I know you want to get rid of me!" She smiled but then straightened up again. "If this is what you really want to do." "Trust me… I think it might be good… at least for a while" Everybody who was listening looked shocked enough that they couldn't speak. They had to stop a very important member from messing up ALL of their lives!


	4. Wishful Thinking

Disclaimer: These Characters Are Not mine, only the plot!

"Lucas… Lucas?" Josie whined down the halls walking briskly but not too fast to avoid collision with someone in the hallway. She was closely followed by Marshall who put his hand on her shoulder and saying in a voice she has only heard him in when he lost to her in foosball.

"Josie… let him go… I mean… you already did too much already!" Marshall walked off, and Josie stood frozen in her tracks, she just couldn't grasp what Marshall was saying.

Corrine walked over to Josie and helped her along down the hallway. Josie looked at the gang standing by the door and asks… "I don't get it… why does Lucas hate me?"

Everybody kind of just stood there until Professor Z finally said something. "So… uhh.. We have to figure out this "wishing" thing"

He nodded and headed into the science room. Professor Z's light bulb went off after an hour or two of thinking and processing ideas. The gang watched him as he got up and told the class in a lecture tone of voice his scientific explanation.

"Some unnatural thinking or as in "wishing" is going on… "What I am thinking is that Lucas wished so hard on something and well… you know this school … it picked that wish up from his brain and it transferred that wishing power into the person he wished it about" "And I guess it was about one of them two and since there is two of them in the room it transferred the power to both of them."

Everybody's light bulb's went off at different times and finally gets what he is saying. Professor Z continued. "So… I am thinking how to fix this is to get all of us to wish on something extremely hard that it would over power it and would stop acting up." "So everybody… get a good nights rest tonight and we will do the fixing up here tomorrow morning…meet me here around 6:00" "See you at dinner everyone!" They all walk into the game room and Josie thinks to herself.

"Does this mean my wish won't stay true?"


	5. Wishes that Come True

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are not mine… I only own the plot.

They met in the Science classroom at different times… such as Corrine walked in around 5:30, Marshall about two minutes before six, and Josie and Vaughn around ten minutes after six. "So finally if everyone is here" Professor Z said as he stared at Vaughn and Josie. "We can begin...everyone stand up and this is the most crucial part… you have to wish for something extremely hard to knock out whatever power they might have conceived." After a pure minute of silence that every one was enjoying, they finally stopped wishing and stared at Z. "So did it work?" Marshall asked and looked at Josie and Corrine. But as soon as you could say that, Vaughn walked over and kissed Josie and then pulled away. "I guess not" Marshall said as Professor Z was shocked that his plan did not work. "We need more power…" Z trailed off ; mumbling to himself why he sat on his desk. "Could I be of assistance?" Lucas entered the room and shook Professor Z's hand as he heard many other pitches of "Welcome Back Lucas"… except of the one he wanted to hear the most. Josie looked conveniently upset; Not that she didn't want him back… but she was very displeased of how he acted. In Lucas's mind he knew Josie would decide to go with Vaughn instead of him. "Heck, maybe clone Josie will come back …nahhhh" he thought and smiled. "I think I am back to stay!" Lucas called to the rest of the Science club. The whole classroom was filled with compliments and congratulations. They all wished again and to make sure it worked, Z told Lucas to think of a wish, since he must of still had the power when he gave it to Josie and Corrine. He closed his eyes and wished again, and as he opened his eyes Josie gave him a kiss right then and there. "Oh" said Lucas as he blushed. "It didn't work" "No, it did" Josie said. "What?" Lucas scrambled as he pushed his glasses back up close on his face. "I've just been waiting to do that for a long time!"

So that's it! Hope you enjoyed! But Don't think that will be my last Strange Days fan fic or any fan fic for that matter… I will continue writing and hopefully you will catch my next fic!


End file.
